It
by vcsharabond
Summary: I do not own Beauty in the Beast or its characters in any way and I do not intend to infringe upon its rights. New writer, long lover of beauty and the beast. Short short vignette, enjoy, more to come if you like!


IT

She ran as fast as though her life depended on it……

Her lungs burned with the exertion she put upon them. She knew she could not stop, for if she did she knew it would find her.

She could hear the others through the murky grayness, crying out. She wondered if they had any luck evading its capture.

She stopped suddenly at a crossroad, cursing her own stupidity, debating on which way to go to obtain freedom. One way ended nowhere, only a rock and cement wall would greet her at the end. The other descended into a maze of tunnels that if one got lost, it would take them hours; days to find their way back. No she had no choice, she had to go back; it was her only hope.

She prayed that it might have taken another route.

Cautiously she made her way back straining to hear any sound that would alert It to her presence.

Faintly she thought she heard footsteps, taking no chances she flattened herself against the stonewall hoping the darkness will protect her from being discovered.

Holding her breath, she saw its shrouded figure glide passed her soundlessly as if it floated just above the ground. The light from torches nearby, clearly show the outline of its huge form as it traveled down the tunnel.

It knew every rock, every crevice in these systems. It moved easily through them, its eyesight more powerful than the rest. The darkness no obstacle as it traveled below, searching for its next victim.

She shivered at the memory of what laid underneath that covering. Refocusing, her eyes followed its eerie shadow, against the uneven wall. It grew smaller as it moved away from her hidden place.

She made a run for the exit and safety.

She stumbled as something hit her from behind, causing them both to fall to the soft earth. Dazed she realized who it was and she grumbled in frustration at her capture.

She struggled to get free; knowing it was fruitless, it chuckled in amusement. Easily it grabbed her wrists and brought them both above her head.

"Do not fight, for I have you and I will not let you go." It rasped throatily.

She seethed in indignation. " If You think you can seduce me with that voice." She hissed.

"You are in for a big surprise." Never one to give up she kicked furiously, only causing her legs to become entangled within its cloak.

Grinning wider, daring to show its lethal teeth, it brought its unique mouth closer to her. Growling threateningly, "Perhaps then this will work." Pressing its pelvis down against hers, she could clearly feel the state of its arousal.

Slamming her mouth shut, she glared into its blue eyes never flinching from its hypnotic stare. It chuckled again.

"Nothing to say." It challenged

"Not fair." she shot back childishly. "You cheat."

"I told you not to play with me," it cautioned. "Now you will pay the price."

It brought its mouth down upon hers, kissing her, taking what it wanted, leaving nothing in return. Feeling her acquiescence, it willingly let go of her hands prepared for another onslaught. However, to its amazement, instead of pushing away, she grabbed the edges of its cloak and pulled tighter, deepening their kiss.

'We'll see who cheats," she thought smugly; as she continued the kiss, while she proficiently undid her pants then her capturers'. Quickly she found the source of its desire and accepted it inside her, body and soul.

"Catherine?" Shocked that she would be so brazen to do it here of all places, but humbled that she would do it anywhere with him. His mind shut down; everything forgotten except for the intense pleasure he was experiencing. The victor became the willing victim as Vincent allowed her to take the control in their completion.

Later, as they quickly straightened their clothes in fear of discovery, Catherine looked over at a now somber Vincent.

"What is it?"

Taking her in his arms, he trembled with raw emotion. "Each time we love, it is as if it is our first time together. No words can describe such pleasure."

"I love you!" She declared ardently

"I love you….forever," he vowed, cupping her cheek, affectionately. Then he picked up his cloak, shook off the debris before wrapping himself back in it . "Oh….…and Catherine?"

'Damn' "Yes?" she replied innocently.

"Your IT,"

THE END


End file.
